1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stabilized, high protein food bar having a marshmallow matrix as a base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The basic process for the production of marshallow as it is known today was shown in U.S. Pat. 2,600,569 to E. T. Oakes in 1952. This invention was the first showing of the injection of gas into a marshmallow mix to cause it to puff upon release of gas pressure. Since that time, many patents have issued showing different additions to marshmallows to provide different flavoring or other features. While U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,528 showed the inclusion of non-fat milk solids into a marshmallow, it showed the mixing thereof with other materials such as reducing sugar, salt and vanilla concentrate. The inclusion of fats in marshmallow is not a new and novel idea either . In U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,012 a thorough discussion of the inclusion of fats in marshmallow is presented with the fats in this case being cocoa butter fat.
Likewise, the inclusion in and of itself of polyhydric alcohols, in small amounts, in marshmallow is not new. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,183, sorbitol in an amount up to 1/4% in a marshamallow is shown. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,920, various polyhydric alcohols are added to a marshmallow in an amount up to 4% by weight of the gelatin, making an overall polyhydric content of somewhat less than 4% by weight. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,357, propylene glycol fatty monoesters and glycerol fatty acid monoesters are added to marshmallow to induce whipping therein. Generally, polyhydric alcohols in fairly large amounts have been regarded as creating problems in marshmallows. Likewise, the inclusion of fats in marshmallows has generally been regarded as something to be avoided and has required special processing conditions before fat required for flavoring could be included therein. Additionally, the inclusion of fat-coated proteins into marshmallow has not been shown. While casein has been mixed in marshallows which contains small amounts of shortening, the casein has never been enrobed with fat until it loses its water binding properties prior to inclusion therein. Additionally, there is no showing of the inclusion of large amounts of heat treated proteins of reduced water binding such as soy protein isolate or soy protein concentrate, in marshmallow products. Given the prior art teaching of the undesirability of including fairly large quantities of fats, polyhydric alcohols, and the like in marshmallows, there has not been shown any combination of any amounts of these ingredients which combined together could produce a fairly large total amount of ingredients in a marshmallow matrix which could then be molded into a food bar. This invention makes use of a combination of ingredients in a marshmallow with the ingredients being those ingredients normally taught in the prior art as being unacceptable in significant amounts in a marshmallow.